The Angel of Miracles
by Chibigal4
Summary: Hiei visits Kurama earily in the morning, then finds out why he's happier than usual.


Chibigal4: Hiya everone! Aren't you happy to see me?

Hiei: Why are you bothering us now?

Chibigal4: Because I can.

Hiei: Can we get this overwith? I'd like to leave.

Chibigal4: Well, actually, the story's about Kurama…But I'd like you to do the Disclaimer.

Hiei: Fine. This insane writer is an idiot…Oh, and by the way, she doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or it's characters… or Overly's County Christmas, she can't even spell it.

Chibigal4: …Thanks…I think…now take a seat you little gremlin, so I can start the fic.

Hiei: If I were permited to kill humans, you'd be dead by now.

Kurama: Don't let his tempter fool you At times, he insults the people he cares for.

Chibigal4: I guess the saying's true for him…"You insult the ones you love."

Kurama: ;;; Well…I wouldn't go that far…Now, about this fan fiction…I heard you say it was about me.

Chibigal4: Yep, it's also written in your point of view.

The Angel of Miracles

It was a few months after my mother had made her "miraculous" recovery in the hospital. This particular morning she was busy in the kitchen. I had offered many times to help, but she insisted on doing things herself. So, I took the newspaper from off the coffee table in the living room, and stretched myself out in front of the fire place to read. I found the article I was looking for, and read it. After doing that, I felt like something that had been weighing on my heart had been lifted. A few moments later I head the doorbell ring. "I'll get it, Mother." I said, quickly getting up, knowing she had her hands full. I walked briskly to the door, opened it, and smiled upon seeing a friend standing there. "Hello, Hiei." I stood to the side. "Please, come in." He nodded and entered. I shut the door behind him.

I watched him take his favorite seat on the window seal of our bay window. "What's the temperature outside?"

I looked to the paper. "According to this, it's about twenty-three degrees."

He started out the window for a minute, before turning back to me and asked, "You're happier than usual."

"Do you want to hear the story?" I asked. I was a bit amazed that Hiei had shown an interest so quickly.

"No, but I'll find out sooner or latter, so I may as well hear it now." He answered, but I knew he wasn't being completely honest. His expression told me that.

I leaned up against a wall near Hiei and thought back to last night…

Flash Back

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself, Shuichi?"

"Yes, Mother, I'll be fine."

"Alright. Meet me by this building in ten minutes. And come in if you get cold."

The reason for our separation was, my mother wanted to look at the train layout. I

would've gone with her, but since I didn't show much interest, she insisted on going by herself. Instead of standing there for the ten minutes and freezing, I decided to walk around at least. They had a few animals caged up, and I'll never know why, but I seemed to drift that way. As I stood there, staring and feeling sorry for the donkey they imprisoned and labeled "Ditto, the Ass", I felt something some thing gently pushing my legs from behind. I guessed it was a child trying to get a better glimpse of 'Ditto'. I looked down to find that I had been correct. Now, almost directly below me, was a young boy that couldn't have been more than six. His hair was dark blue, almost black, and his eyes reminded me of my mother's. "I believe the view from up would be much better." I said, lifting him so he could sit on my shoulders.

"Thanks mister."

"My name's Kurama…What's yours?"

"Sukerune."

"And where's your mother, Sukerune?"

"I can't find her."

There was a definite sadness in his voice, and I felt compelled to help him. "Well, I'll

help you find her." I slowly walked away from 'Dito.' Hearing no complaints, I continued faster. Then I noticed all the boy had on was a coat the looked to be a little too small for him. I put him down. "It's only twelve degrees out here, Sukerune. Aren't you cold?" He shivered and nodded. I took off my scarf, dug in my pockets for my gloves and hat, and handed all of that to him, at times, assisting him in putting everything on. "Do you feel any warmer?" The boy was still shivering, but nodded. I took his hand and led him over to a booth that was handing out hot chocolet. Sukerune's grip on my hand was weak and I could hear his stomach growling, so while I was there, I got him a bag of kettle corn too. Then, I led him to a bench near the bon fire.

I watched him eat the kettle corn ravenously and suck down the hot chocolet as fast as he could. He sat there for a few minutes watching the fire, before he spoke a word. "I'm sacred."

"Don't worry. We'll find your mother." I said, trying to reassure him.

He shook his head. "It's not that…Something's wrong with my bones, and it's a disease that can kill me…My family saved up enough for an operation, and the it's tomorrow." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm not going to live through it…I'm not strong enough…I don't want to die!"

"It's alright, Sukerune." I said. "You need not fear death. Everyone is afraid of something at one point in their life."

Sukerune looked up at me, "Even you?"

I nodded. "That's right. I am no exception."

"About what?"

"Not too long ago, my mother was in a hospital…She was very sick, and I was afraid I'd loose her like I lost my father years ago."

"Where'd he go?" Sukerune asked. After a few seconds, he understood. "Oh…Well…What happened?"

I knew I couldn't tell him I stole a magical item that could heal her, so I decided to approach it another way. "Well, I was there with her everyday, making sure she was doing everything she could, to get better. I also stayed with her for moral and emotional support…I stayed strong for her, and with time, she got better and came home…And there's no doubt in my mind that's exactly what you're family will do for you. You'll get through it together, with them."

Sukerune sat there for a minute then looked back up at me. "Will you be strong for me too?"

"Of course." I answered. "I'll be with you every step of the way, in spirit. Just don't give up, OK?"

Sukerune smiled and nodded, "I will." He got up off the bench. "I'm going to live and be the strongest person ever!" He turned back to me. "Thanks for everything, Kurama."

"Sukerune!" a female voice called off in the distance. I knew from the look on his face, it was his mother. He ran to her, and I disappeared into the shadows. To my surprise, he led her to where we had been sitting on the bench. "Honey, there's no one here."

"But I swear, Mom! His name was Kurama, and he was right here a second ago!"

"Of course he was sweetie."

I could tell by her tone, she only half believed him.

"Thank you for staying with him, Kurama." I quickly turned around to see Botan, floating on her boat ore. "You've saved his family from a very bleak winter."

"It was nothing, really." I responded.

"Oh, yes it was." She argued. "If it hadn't been for you, that boy would've gotten lost looking for his mom and froze to death…That's why I'm here."

End Flashback

"Hn…You're this happy because you saved the life of some human child?" Hiei asked. "For all you know, he could've died the next day from that operation or the disease."

"I was worried about that last night, but I don't have to wonder what happened to him anymore." I said, picking up the news paper. "The article on the first page laid my fears to rest. It says here the operation went well, and he's making a full recovery in the hospital. The doctors credit Sukerune's strong will, but later in the article, it says, Sukerune gives credit to a kind, mysterious stranger he met the night before. He and his mother believe this stranger was actually an angel sent to him to aid in the miracle that was to be his courage through everything."

"You couldn't have been a complete stranger…You told him your name." Hiei commented. "Why didn't you give him your human name?"

"I knew from the start he'd need assistance of some kind. If I had met up with him later that evening, my mother would tell them that my name was Shuichi, not Kurama, and they had me confused with someone else." I answered.

Hiei was silent for a moment before he asked, "Are you going to visit him?"

"No, I don't think so…I want them to believe that an angel really provided a miracle." I answered.

Hiei jumped down from his seat and made his way to the door. "Even if you did visit him, I'm sure they'd think just that."

The End

Chibigal4: Quick, before Hiei comes back…Readers, the tables have turned. Now you're the writers, and I'm the one reading…Only, I'd be reading a review, not a story…


End file.
